Western Supreme Kai
Biography Western Supreme Kai was the only female Supreme Kai. She was a young, beautiful, and playful goddess and was also the first to be "killed" by Kid Buu when he was under the control of Bibidi. They fought in an arctic location. Fighting at her best, still she was no match for him, and so he killed her with a blast to the back. Kid Buu and Bibidi departed afterwards to confront the other Kai(s) but unknown to them, the Western Supreme Kai was still barely alive and drifted off into space, not able to even move in her incapacitated condition. Then a villainous thought corrupted her mind, making her ponder that a Supreme Kai should be the ruler of the universe, so why is there other beings with power greater than a Kai. While she was rotting in the depths of space, the Eastern Supreme Kai was supposedly living peacefully and comfortably. The once pure Kai then seethed with anger and fury, with the desire to rule the universe and commence her revenge by creating Frieza, the mighty evil tyrant that Goku defeated on Namek. Frieza did as he was created to and plunged the whole universe to his control. After he was defeated by Goku, she departed King Cold's spaceship and met the powerful Super Saiyan at Planet Yardrat. She puts the whole planet to a complete hypnosis and takes up the name "Princess Lila". Lila treats Goku to a banquet of food. Goku later feels drowsy and falls asleep. Using this opportunity, she steals a sample of Goku's Saiyan blood from his neck and escapes the planet. Years later after the defeat of Omega Shenron, two space pods arrive on Earth in a wasteland and disrupts the new era of peace. Emerging from the space pods are the Western Supreme Kai and her new son, Xicor. The two immediately head to find Earth's Greatest Power and come across Goten, whom they nearly kill and cause a great shockwave around the whole planet, alerting Tien Shinhan and Uub as well. Gohan senses the power and comes to his brother's safety, questioning who Goten's attackers are. Xicor reveals himself as Gohan's brother and son of the Western Supreme Kai (implying that the Western Supreme fulfilled her goal to find Goku and created a new being), greatly shocking Gohan. Vegeta and Trunks arrive as well to combat the invaders. Xicor effortlessly destroys half of the planet and completely dominates each of the Saiyans. All of a sudden, just as Xicor is about to destroy Gohan, Kibitoshin appears and attempts to seal Xicor with the "Kai-Kai Divine Sealing Wave" into the Z-Sword, but the Western Supreme intervenes and manages to prevent the sealing. Before Xicor can destroy the sword, Gohan picks it up and attempts to attack Xicor with it, but is actually distracting him, buying time for Dende to restore Kibitoshin's strength. Kibitoshin attempts to seal Xicor once again and despite Western Supreme Kai attempting to interfere once again, they succeed. An enraged Western Supreme Kai attacks the heroes but before she can undo the seal, Vegeta attempts to stop her. Even though Vegeta tires out before he can do any damage, the Western Supreme Kai was distracted long enough for Kibitoshin to sneak up on her with a surprise attack, bodylocking her. Warping into another planet, Kibitoshin self-destructs, apparently killing himself and the Western Supreme Kai, his sister. The self destruction catches the attention of the heroes and even Piccolo in Hell.